


Clit-blocking

by FallingArtist



Series: Busted - Supercorp dorks [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Making Out, No Angst, SuperCorp, Walking In On Someone, clit-block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: After Lillian episode, it's Mon El's turn to walk in on Kara and Lena making out!Last part? Maybe...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the last part? Probably. But... *whispers* I was considering making another piece with Clarke walking in on them... don't really have time to write, but fanfictions seem to come out anyway, so who knows. 
> 
> Enjoy! Hope you like it!

Clit-blocking

 

 

Apparently, people are not done interrupting them. A few weeks after the Lillian episode, Kara and Lena are heavily making out on Kara’s couch, Kara’s shirt is open, the brunette’s hands running over her abs, Lena’s top is already discarded on the floor, her bra hangs open, barely covering her breasts and Kara is about to take it off.

Then someone lets out a low whistle that makes the girls jump. Lena hides against Kara’s body and the blonde looks over her shoulder to see the very last person she would want to see when she’s about to have her way with her girlfriend. Talk about clit-block – Kara feels it would be ridiculous to talk about “cock-block” when no penis is involved.

Mon El is just standing there, watching the two of them with a small grin on his lips.

“What the fuck, Mon El? Get out!” is Kara’s pissed reaction as she hugs Lena to herself to cover her.

“What? Why? Can’t I join?” Mon El asks, confused.

“NO!” Kara shouts at him and refrains from hitting him with her heatvision, it wouldn’t kill him, but maybe it would be a little bit exaggerated as a reaction.

“Oh! Okay, so it’s not good to join two girls kissing on Earth. Yup! Okay! Noted!” he bumps his fist on his left palm and offers a smile, still not walking away.

“Get out, for Rao’s sake! Get out!”

His expression falls a little and he stumbles to turn back and walk away, “Right! Yes, I’ll get out. Right”.

He throws a last glance over his shoulder and stops at the door, “I suppose I can’t turn around” he guesses.

“No!” both girls yell.

“Right, right. So...maybe I should tell Winn not to come in with Clark?” Mon El shrugs, his back to the couple.

“Clark is here??”

“Superman is here??”

Lena scrambles to grab her top and pull it back on while Kara tries to fix hers and Lena’s hair to make it look less like they were about to- _Yeah, let’s not go there, to something you didn’t get to finish, Danvers_.

“Yeah” Mon El answers apologetically. “That’s actually why I was here. Your cousin asked to meet everyone here, so...”

“Everyone is coming here? Right now??” Kara shrieks and Lena starts to panic a little.

The next thing they hear is a loud laugh and some pitiful whining.

Her sister is at the door and she’s covering her eyes with her hands, “Seriously, Kara? How many times do I need to see my little sister in less than innocent situations with a girl?”

“Ugh”, Alex sighs.

“Not my fault you all burst in here whenever!” Kara protests.

“We called, Kara! We damn fucking called!”

Kara has the good sense to look a little ashamed. “Oh.”

Maggie breaks into another laugh, “Looks like Luthor here has game, if she makes Supergirl forget all about her super powers”.

Lena blushes furiously and Kara hides her face in her hands, “Oh, Rao”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Isn't Mon El the worst clit-block? Aaanyway, did you like it? Leave a comment!  
> And… apparently “clit blocking” is an actual slang expression to indicate something or someone preventing a female from getting laid. Thanks, Urban Dictionary.
> 
> Also... hypothetically, how would Clark react? 
> 
> You can send me prompts (please, no AUs) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
